


Sweater Weather

by sarahnlove



Series: OTP Playlist [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Winter, beach, reigisa - Freeform, sweater, they frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahnlove/pseuds/sarahnlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my OTP Playlist.<br/>Sweater Weather!<br/>Rei and Nagisa go to the beach where chilly weather and a bad clothing choice leaves Nagisa freezing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

Rei had barely noticed a change in Nagisa's choice of clothes in months and was starting to worry about the small boy's health. Everyone was bundling up for the harsh cold that was creeping up, but Nagisa was still wearing his pastel shorts and graphic t-shirts. Rei and Nagisa had planned a last day at the beach before it got too cold and all Rei could think about was his boyfriend's utter lack of clothes. When they got to the beach, there was a cool breeze that made Nagisa shiver, but it appeared to not slow him down as he skipped around barefoot in the sand next to his bluenette boyfriend. 

Nagisa did not plan for the temperature to drop so quickly and was soon shivering against Rei's body for warmth. Rei scolded him lightly about being prepared for inclement weather at all times and how the appropriate clothing for the season was much more suited for their outing.

"Rei-chaaan!! I don’t care! I wanted to wear the shorts you liked so much!" Nagisa whined at his ever reddening boyfriend. Rei had almost forgotten what Nagisa was actually wearing until the blonde pointed out his mint green short-shorts that had Rei stuttering the first time he wore them to the former's house. The small amount of fabric, now noticed, was no help in the freezing cold wind that assaulted Nagisa's uncovered legs, so Rei offered to make lunch at his house. Nagisa could never say no to food, though he would have said yes to Rei's invite anyway.

Once inside, Nagisa ran to Rei's room and buried himself under the covers on his bed without thinking to greet Rei's family or wait for an invitation. When the bluenette got to the room, he scanned the mass of shuddering blankets and decided to join his nearly hypothermic boyfriend.

Nagisa clinged to his bespectacled boyfriend as if he was the only source of heat in the world, nearly choking the poor megane. Rei was glad that he decided to take off his glasses before dealing with the tangled mass and even more glad that his family was out for the weekend. Nagisa was certainly surprised by the heated kiss that Rei so boldly initiated in his family's house where anyone could walk in on them.

"Rei-chan! Don't! We'll get caught!" Nagisa whispered. Rei smiled and raised his eyebrows with the most fearless expression he could muster before he admitted to his ruby-eyed boyfriend that they were alone and could be until the at least noon of the following day. Rei nearly regretted the decision when he saw the devious glint in Nagisa's eye, but let's face it.. He's just as excited. 

Nagisa immediately grabbed at Rei's sweater, pulling him by the collar into a passionate kiss when he decided that the offending cloth must come off at once. Nagisa's cold hands reached up under the bottom hem and brushed along Rei's abdomen as he pulled the sweater up over his head, the temperature difference of his hands eliciting a breathy moan from his bluenette. Trying for the biggest reaction, Nagisa reached around with one hand to the small of Rei's back while placing the other on his chest. Rei gasped and nearly lost control of himself from the shock of his boyfriend's frozen appendages. To get back at the blonde, Rei pulled his graphic T-shirt over his head and quickly pulled the blankets off which sent Nagisa flying at Rei to huddle against him for warmth. Giggling, Rei let his hands wander over Nagisa's back and around to his chest and abdomen. Nagisa's body began to heat up with the moment so soon, he didn’t need the blankets, or any pants for that matter. He hooked his thumbs in Rei's waist band and slowly pulled down his pants. Rei's soft, low moan from the action went straight to Nagisa's crotch, making the already tight shorts extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?" Rei questioned nervously. 

"drop the -kun," Nagisa huffed, "I'm fine, my shorts are just a bit too tight now." 

Rei's eyes went wide as he eyed the mint green fabric barely holding in the stiffening bulge underneath. With a chuckle and an apologetic look, he quickly unbuttoned the fabric cage and pulled them off of his boyfriend to reveal his salmon boxers. He always wondered where Nagisa found such brightly colored clothes, but he knew that now was not the time to talk about shopping. Rei rolled Nagisa onto his back and straddled the smaller swimmer. Their members rubbed through their boxers with every kiss and soon Nagisa was rolling his hips for more friction. Rei moved down with a smile and Nagisa gasped when his member was finally free of his boxers. Rei looked over his boyfriend in this new angle and burned the image of his face with bright red cheeks and half-lidded, bright ruby eyes staring at him and pleading with him to go farther. 

"Beautiful," he breathed as he moved his hand to Nagisa's member. Rei's soft hand was a welcomed change from the rough fabric of his boxers as he was stroked lazily for a few moments. Nagisa gave Rei a lustful look and moaned wantonly begging for more, which Rei happily met with a lick from the base of Nagisa's shaft to the tip. 

Nagisa let out a high pitched whine when warm wetness finally surrounded his member and started mumbling what sounded like nonsense until Rei finally made out "I want.. Inside" from the gibberish. Rei quickly popped up and searched in one of his drawers for a bottle of lube and a condom but was slightly annoyed that the only bottle he could find was strawberry scented. He hated the attack on his nostrils, but Nagisa bought it for him 2 weeks ago and it was the closest to them. With a sigh, he squeezed some of the highly scented lube onto his fingers and began rubbing circles around Nagisa's puckered hole. This was still new to him, but he was starting to learn the little things that gave Nagisa the most pleasure, so when he pushed a finger in, he also took Nagisa's member into his mouth. The wanton moans that came out of Nagisa was music to Rei's ears as he eventually worked in a second digit. He pushed in deeper to graze the bundle of nerves which were increasingly easier to find. With every brush of Rei's fingers, Nagisa came a little more undone so Rei made quick work of scissoring his fingers to make room for a third. 

Growing impatient, Nagisa soon whined "Enough, Rei. Pleeaase.." so Rei quickly discarded his boxers and rolled on a condom. He was apprehensive about using the lube, but he really had no other choice when Nagisa looked him in the eye with his pupils blown wide. The heat that surged to his groin made his painfully hard member throb for his boyfriend so he squeezed on the offending liquid and lined up with Nagisa's entrance. He pulled Nagisa's right leg up and over his shoulder for better leverage and pushed into the slick heat pulling out a low lustful moan from the bluenette. He slowly inched his way forward with every gentle movement until Nagisa whined and pushed back against him, completely sheathing Rei's member inside his tight hole. Nagisa soon started to wiggle back and forth for friction so Rei took it as a go ahead to begin moving. Thrusting slowly, Rei leaned forward and kissed all over Nagisa's chest and nipped at his sensitive nipples until he could feel Nagisa's movements and breathing become erratic. He sped up his thrusts and met Nagisa's mouth with his own. They moaned into each other's mouths when Rei slipped a slick hand between them to stroke Nagisa until the blonde came onto Rei's hand with a loud whine that sounded like Rei's name. The contractions around Rei's member and the sight of his beautiful boyfriend was enough to push Rei over the edge and he moaned "N-nagisaaah" with a shudder before collapsing on the smaller swimmer.

After a few moments, Nagisa whined "Rei, you're so heavy," and pushed his boyfriend off to his side where he landed with a thud. They stayed like that until they could no longer stand the stickiness of the drying cum so Rei dragged Nagisa with him to the bathroom for a shower.

One warm shower later, the two boyfriends cuddled up in Rei's bed to the sound of pouring rain, both wearing Rei's sweaters. They soon fell asleep with their fingers laces together and their legs intertwined.


End file.
